The Language of Flowers
by OTAKUSEIYUU
Summary: She was a new artist in Japan, a foreigner actress. And her first project was to star in a BL movie series with him. He was her partner in the movie. They tried to be professional with it but the chemistry between them is undeniable. But she knows that being an Idol in Japan means that she cannot involve her heart.


**Takumi Kun Series 6::: ****The Language of Flowers **

TITLE: **The Language of Flowers**

RATING: **Slight mature rating**

WARNING: **Might have a slight OOC – ness in them**

STATUS: **In progress**

CHARACTERS: **Hamao Kyousuke, Watanabe Daisuke, Takiguchi Yukihiro, Baba Ryouma, Taiki Naito, Yagami Ren, Minami Keisuke, and OCs**

PAIRINGS: **DaiMao, RyomaxNaito, TakkyxOC**

SUMMARY: _She was a new artist in Japan, a foreigner actress. And her first project was to star in a BL movie series with him. He was her partner in the movie. They tried to be professional with it but the chemistry between them is undeniable. But she knows that being an Idol in Japan means that she cannot involve her heart. But what will happen when their friends and managers interfere with them? _

A/N: _I don't own Takumi kun series and I don't even know if there will be a 6__th__ story for that series. I don't own the male characters in the story but the female characters are product of my imagination. Have fun reading and feel free to leave any reviews or comments. And this story focuses on the making of the 6__th__ movie. _

_txt_

**Chapter One: The Meet Up**

Yukihiro Takiguchi or simply Takky - kun for his friends, entered the building where they were called together with their managers to discuss a new project. Based on what his manager told him, it would be another movie for the Takumi – kun series. When he learned that he will be part of this series again, he was already anticipating that he will just be a part of the supporting roles again.

"Yo Takky!" he heard someone call him once he entered the lounge of the building. He turned to the corner of the lounge and saw his fellow PureBoys chatting with some of his co - stars in the series.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He sat beside them and turned to his fellow PureBoys. "What are you doing here?"

"We got a role invitation in this movie." Minami Keisuke answered while showing the letter from the producer.

"Quite amusing right? We all ended up doing this series after Tenimyu." Watanabe commented from the other corner of the room, beside him is Hamao who agreed to return in the industry for the sake of this movie.

"True. But I heard that this series will have a twist." Ryouma answered beside Taiki.

"What twist?" Takky asked while looking at his friends, but before someone can answer they were already summoned in the conference room.

_txt_

"Are you alright Kei?" The girl being addressed turned around to face her manager / translator / friend.

"A bit. I don't know what they will expect from me." Kei answered with doubt lacing her voice. Though she was half Japanese and half British, this is the first time that she will be staying here in Japan alone; and worst this is her first time to act in front of the camera in Japan. She understands and talks Japanese but not that deep. And her features mostly resemble her British ancestors. "I hope I don't screw this up."

"Don't worry Kei. It is understandable since you're a foreigner." Chiyo tried to cheer her up. Chiyo is a part of their newly formed female group and is acting as the leader of their group. They are CHALK, the newly formed female group of YTK Inc. And their first movie project as a group is this movie.

"Chiyo's right Kei. Besides, we will be here to help you." Hina said from beside Chiyo. They were all from different types of profession and Kei was the only one that is a foreigner. She, together with Chiyo, Aya and Laika were in the modelling industry as a part timer for a year now. They were recruited by YTK a few months ago and were briefed about the new female group. Then after a month, Kei was introduced to them and their career as CHALK started.

"Just believe in yourself Kei." Laika added in the cheer, smiling. The first time that they met Kei, she was so shy. She barely talks to them and she just smiles at them. After a week of being together in one house, she began to loosen up and join in their craziness. A month after being together, they started their routines and they saw how hardworking the foreigner is.

"Oh come on Kei! You're better than this." Aya winked at her. They were created as a female group. They made their debut two months after they met, when they released their first single CHALK. They dance, sing, host, model and act. And this movie will be their debut in the acting world.

"Arigatou minasan." Kei smiled back at them and took a deep breath. They were still chatting about their schedules when the door to the conference room opened and a couple of guys entered with the producer. Kei observed them silently until her eyes locked with those dark brown eyes. _(A/N: I don't know what's the eye color of Takky, so bear with me.)_

_txt_

"Ohayou minasan!" The producer greeted them once everyone was seated. On his left were the boys cast and on his right were the girls cast. He eyes the two groups and continued with the briefing. "Boys, you have heard about the new female group of YTK, CHALK? They will be co-starring in this movie. And I believe ladies, you know the boys already?" CHALK nodded in reply and the producer continued. "But even so, I want you to introduce yourselves to each other and get to be comfortable with each other, especially you two, Takky-kun and Kei-chan." Upon hearing what the producer said, both Takky and Kei turned suddenly to the producer and unconsciously looked at each other.

"What do you mean Producer-san?" Takky asked while looking from the producer then to Kei then back to the producer.

"You and Kei need to work out your chemistry together because this installment of the Takumi kun series will focus on your character, Akaike Shouzo." The producer replied back.

"_What?" _Kei asked in English earning her a few amused looks from her friends. She glanced at her friends and manager and slightly blushed in embarrassment. "Gomen." She whispered as she leaned back on her chair while her friends smirked at her.

_txt_

Once they finished with the introductions, the staff gave them their scripts and a rundown of the story to practice for the remainder of the day. Their practice went smoothly; it's almost as if they are recording a radio puri with their fluency; and Kei can't help but notice her friends giggling because of some unknown reason to her.

"Great job minna!" Watanabe congratulated the group as he smiled at them with the other guys following behind him.

"Thank you. Great job as well." Chiyo commented back as she led her group out of the conference room.

"Maybe you would like to join us, we are going to eat out and party for the success of this movie." Hamao invited. Chiyo looked at her friends to silently asked for their opinion. Hina, Aya and Laika nodded and smiled in response and when they looked at Kei for an answer they instantly knew that something is wrong.

"It'll be a pleasure to join you." Aya replied for them and linked her arms with Kei's to secure that Kei will not try to run away.

"Come on lover boy, your princess is joining us." Ren teased Takky while pulling him with them.

"Lover boy who?" Takky asked bewildered while taking his eyes away from a pretty English – Japanese lady.

"You!" Ren, Minami and Ryouma chorused. "You and Kei would look good together." Minami pointed out causing Takky to glance at the said lady.

"I'm excited to see how this movie will end up with you and her paired together." Taiki pipped in.

"Let's just see what happens." Takky smirked as they entered the restaurant.

_txt_

Once they were settled inside the restaurant, they gave their orders to the waitress and engaged to a friendly discussion to get to know more each other.

"So, how are you copping up as the new female sensation of Japan?" Ren asked Laika who was seated next to him.

"Honestly speaking, we are still trying to grasp that reality." Laika answered, waving her hand in emphasis.

"But Kei are you really this quiet?" Minami asked, resulting for the group to turn to her. Takky stared at her; he was seated across her from the table. "You're half Japanese right?"

"Yup, I'm half Japanese and half British but I understand Japanese and can speak a few Japanese phrases." Kei smiled.

"Don't get fooled by that smile. She may seem quiet for now, but in reality she is as witty as us. She won't be a part of CHALK if she's not like us." Chiyo piped in causing the ladies to laugh and Kei to shrug.

"I'm looking forward to doing this movie with you then Kei." Takky said as he shifted his gaze from the glass that he was holding then to Kei across him.

"Same here for me. I'll be looking forward to this movie then." Kei smiled at him as she took a sip from her glass of punch.

"I'm curious as to where this will get them to." Hamao commented to the rest of them but it seems that Takky and Kei are in some world of their own.

_txt_

After their dinner, light drinking session and more talks, they went out of the restaurant to go home.

"We'll walk you home." Ren said as he looked at Chiyo for her to lead the way.

"Then we'll head off. Ren be sure that they get to their house safely." Watanabe nodded to the said guy as he bowed and left. Hamao, Ryouma and Taiki mimicked what he did and left with Watanabe.

"Shall we lead the way then?" Aya asked the group and they started to walk to their house.

Takky took a deap breath before he started walking and saw that Kei was following slowly behind her group. Ever since he saw her from the conference room, it seems as if there is a magnet within her that is pulling his eyes towards the said lady. Her small smiles and shy laughter gives her a mysterious aura which is pulling him closer to her. Her elegant-ness suites her too well. He knows that he slowly likes her, but what are her feelings for him? Is this the kind of feeling that his friends tell him about being in-love?

"Are you alright Kei?" Takky asked hesitantly as he walked beside her. He noticed that she slightly shivered in the cold night while she looked at him. "Here, take my jacket. I don't want you to get colds." He took off his jacket and brought it to her shoulders and slightly pulled her to him.

"Thank you Takky."She gave him a small smile and pulled the jacket closer causing their hands to touch for a few moments. With him almost hugging him and their hands overlapping, Kei felt secured. She can smell his cologne and she loves it, it was not too strong.

Unknown to them, their friends have witnessed their cute exchange and decided to leave the two alone for a while. They acted as if they were busy chatting about anything but secretly they were just watching the two. Once they arrived in front of their gate, they decided to get Kei's attention already.

"We're here." Hina announced as she opened the gate and entered with their friends in tow.

"We'll not go in. We need to go home already as well because we still have work tomorrow. We just want to be sure that you get home safely." Minami said as they stopped at the threshold of the house.

"Are you sure?" Kei frowned. Deep inside her, she doesn't want to be away from Takky yet but she knows that they have works tomorrow; thus she is anticipating the next day to see him again. When Takky, Minami and Ren nodded, she smiled at them and handed the jacket back to Takky. "Thank you for lending this to me."

"It's fine. You can keep it first."

"I'd like to but it's cold out there, you would need this more and I don't want you to get sick. Besides, I'd like to see you healthy tomorrow." Kei insisted. Takky smiled at her and took the jacket from her.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." Takky gave him a light kiss on the cheeks and turned to leave with his friends. Kei remained standing by the door, slightly stunned. Her hands touched her cheeks and she smiled to herself. She gave a last look at retreating boys and went inside their house to rest for the night.

_txt_

"We saw you kiss her." Ren teased his friend once they were walking to their homes.

"It's just a goodnight friendly kiss, nothing more." Takky smiled at them while holding the jacket that Kei just used a few minutes ago. Her scent still lingers on the jacket and he can still smell it.

"Friendly kiss your ass." Minami laughed at him. "You like him don't you?"

"So, the workaholic Yukihiro Takiguchi has finally fallen in love then." Renn added when he did not say anything but just smirked at them.

_Am I really falling in love for her? Well, I don't care. As long as I see her every day, I'm happy with it. I can't wait for tomorrow. _Takky thought to himself as they continue their walk.


End file.
